DC Prime: Trinity
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Following the events of Worlds Finest, Batman and Superman are now joined by Wonder Woman, as this trio must team up to face a threat they have never seen before... the New Gods.
1. Intergang Part 1

**Trinity Issue 1**

**The Fourth World Saga Part 1**

**"Intergang" Part 1 of 3**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

"_There came a time when the old gods died…_

"_The brave died with the cunning. The noble perished, locked in battle with the unleashed evil. It was the last day for them. An ancient era was passing in fiery holocaust. The final moment came with the fatal release of the indescribable power, which tore the home of the Old Gods asunder, split it in great halves and filled the universe with the blinding death-flash of its destruction. In the end, there were two giant molten bodies, spinning slow and barren, clean of all that had gone before and adrift in the fading sounds of cosmic thunder. Silence closed upon what had happened. A long, deep silence, wrapped in massive darkness. It was this way for an age..._

"_Then… there was a new light."_

* * *

**Metropolis:**

Ever since the attack of the Kryptonians, and the adoption of the cities primary superhero Superman, the city has had a rise in celestial godlike beings threatening to destroy the place with their immense power. Today was no different from any other day of the week.

Cars flung across the street, slamming into buildings. Everyone was running from their lives from a massive bulky figure wearing a neon green spandex suit, with darker green outlinings around his suit and a mask with a dragon like design to it. Black and White Kirby Krackle corrode his massive fists as he shakes them up in the air, victoriously, and laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Can nobody here stand **before **me?" blared out the man. "What pathetic fools! Mantis deserves only the **highest** of champions to fight! Those of you who flee will not live into this new world order that will be establish! Fight now, for you will not stand chance against I, **MANTIS!**"

His gloating was cut short, when a batarang landed just near his feet. He looked down to find that the batarang was beeping loudly. Too slow to reply, the batarang exploded below him, launching him up and he fell flat on his back. Mantis looked up to find Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, descending from the sky, landing safely on the pavement, standing together with strength, and with such bravery you could almost feel it radiate off of them. Mantis smirks.

"Finally!" he exclaims. "I have found worthy champions to fight!"

"You think this is some **game?**" replied Superman. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Mantis plays no games. Mantis is the searcher. The annihilator. I will do whatever my **master** bids, and my goals are to **slay **all of this planet's champions, to make room for his thrown!"

"Then you're in for a rough ride," Superman retaliated. "We're **far **from pushovers."

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Mantis. "Come; let us see who will stand when this is set and done."

"Who gets to hit him first?" asked Batman.

"I think we can do better than that," Superman replied. "How about we make this into a game of our own."

"I like the sound of this," said Wonder Woman. "The one who gets the most punches wins?"

"Sounds good. Now, back to what I was saying-"

Mantis was getting irritated. "Enough of this! This is no **game. **You are to take me serious, and bow down to Mantis, The Destroyer of Worlds!"

"Allow me to do the honors," offered Wonder Woman.

Superman gestured his arms over to Mantis like a gentlemen allowing a lady to go first. "After you."

Wonder Woman smiled. She pulled her sword out from her sheath attached around her waist, and her shield over her shoulders. This signaled Mantis to strike at them, charging at the three heroes. Wonder Woman pushed her shield into Mantis' legs, tripping him, and sending him flying over her head and sending him down on the ground. When he turned over to get up, Wonder Woman immediately kneed him in the chin. When Wonder Woman made another attack at Mantis, he grabbed her arm, and then swung her around and threw her into three cars, destroying them.

Mantis got back up, only to be smashed by Superman who flew right into his back, and flung him up into the air. When Mantis came back down, Superman winded his punch up and smashed Mantis in the face, which sent Mantis back into the air again. When he came down again, though, Mantis prepared a strike to Superman, by cupping his fists and slamming Superman onto the head. He then continued to bash Superman into the ground, until he felt something sharp stab him in the back. He tried to look back, but he was pulled away from Superman. The sword pulled out of him, and Wonder Woman, now facing Mantis, slashed him with a few more swings, until Mantis got the upper hand and swiped Wonder Woman back.

Batman jumped in and kicked Mantis in the face. When he landed back down, Batman quickly turned around to throw a few more batarangs at Mantis' face.

"Who's keeping score?!" asked Wonder Woman.

"I have," answered Batman, jumping out of the way of a charge attack by Mantis. "You're currently winning by **seven, **Superman, you have five, and I have three-"

Another batarang exploded onto Mantis. "Correction; **four** hits on this Mantis guy."

"Gimme ten more punches and this guy will go **down**," Superman said with confidence. He pulled Mantis out of the hole he created in the wall and began to uppercut Mantis hard twice. Then he grabbed Mantis and threw him across the street with brute force. At the end of the street, Wonder Woman slashed Mantis back down on the ground. Under him however, was Explosive Gel, which detonated, and sent him, flying in the sky. When he landed again, he wiped the blood off his mouth and held his chest. He was beaten.

"Must... escape…" muttered Mantis. He yanked out a rectangular device, designed with an assortment of buttons and fancy designs. He pressed one of the buttons, and appeared before him was a large portal. Though he was just inches away of escaping, someone pulled on his cape, and dragged him back from the portal. He looked back to find Wonder Woman pulling his cape. She quickly held him back, while Batman liberated Mantis' device. After that, Superman came down and struck Mantis with his fist, incapacitating him. Batman finally found a way to shut down the portal through the box, which disappeared. The three regrouped, victorious in their battle. But one last thing needed to be addressed.

"So," said Superman. "Who won?"

"You two did," announced Batman. "You both tied at eight hits. I've got five."

"Nice," exclaimed Wonder Woman. "An **excellent **challenge it was." she then looked down at the device Batman held in his hand. "What is that?"

"Dunno," said Batman. "I'll have to research into it more. Meanwhile, you two guys will need to deal with Mantis. He also said something about a **master. **Whatever that is, it doesn't sound good."

"I'll take Mantis over to Belle Reve," claimed Superman.

"Good," said Wonder Woman. "I need to get back home and runs some errands."

"I overheard you, Zatanna and Black Canary talking a few days ago," revealed Batman. "I hear you have a **boyfriend **now."

"**Boyfriend**?" asked Superman. "Who is he?"

"His name is Owen," told Wonder Woman. "I met him in a bar in Washington, D.C. We're going out to dinner and a concert sometime soon."

"Sounds like fun," commented Superman. "Well, I'll bring Mantis over to Belle Reve and then I have to get back to work."

"Same," said Batman. "Have a nice day."

And from there, our three heroes departed on their own separate ways…

* * *

**The Daily Planet; Metropolis:**

Clark Kent fixed his tie for the fourth time as the elevator slowly reached up to the top floor, where the Daily Planet offices were based in. He combed his hair with his hand and wiped his glasses on his shirt. Clark expected to have Jimmy approach him and ask him where he was, then Lois would play along, and Perry would come and scold him for being late. But when Clark exited the elevator and entered into the Daily Planet's offices, he found all of the staff crowded around Perry White's office. Clark came up to both Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, who turned around to see their friend standing.

"Where've you been, Mr. Kent?" asked an eager Jimmy.

"Running late again," joked Lois. "As **usual.**"

"You know me," said Clark. "Traffic gets the best of me. What's going on, though?"

"You're not going to believe this, Mr. Kent," started Jimmy, "But the Daily Planet has just been **purchased.**"

"What? By who?"

"**Morgan Edge** of Global Communications," answered Lois. "Apparently he made an offer that Perry couldn't decline."

"But Global Communications is mostly a television news network," Clark commented. "Why would they want to purchase a newspaper business like the Daily Planet?"

Lois simply shrugged. Out from his office came Perry White and Morgan Edge following behind him, in his blue suit and white-combed hair. Everyone looked anxiously at them.

"It's official, ladies and gents," proclaimed Perry. "The Daily Planet is now owned by Global Communications!" Everyone clapped. "Don't you all worry, folks, the Daily Planet isn't going to change one bit."

"Quite right," reassured Morgan Edge, who stood forward. "All of you will still be making the newspapers. Nothing here is changing. You can trust me in that."

"Alright now, get back to work everyone!" shouted Perry White, and everyone rushed back to their desks, "**except **for you three…" referring to Clark, Lois and Jimmy. "I need you three in my office now."

The three followed into White's office, nervously, while Morgan Edge closes the door behind them. The three take their seats opposite to their boss, who then takes his seat, and wipes the sweat off his eyebrows. "Look, you three have been possibly one of my best reporters I've ever had the pleasure to work with," admitted Perry. "You all somehow managed to get great coverage of recent events, and our prices have risen because of your articles… with that said, Mr. Edge has an offer for you three…"

Morgan Edge stepped forward to the three reporters, staring down at them with anticipation. "I want you three to work for me at Global Communications," announced Edge. "Your work here for the Planet has made me realize the sort of talent and hard work you could bring to Global Communications. If you accept, all three of you would be given a hefty raise and will be integrated as field reporters or news anchors."

"What will you be offering us?" asked Lois.

"You I was thinking of giving your own daily segment in the afternoon. The format is all under your control. James, I'd like for you to be our cameraman, recording the most extravagant news stories out there, and Clark will be the field reporter who will go along with you."

The three looked at each other surprised. The offer sounded too good to be true. All three of them would still be doing the same things they've been doing at the Planet, just now in front of a camera, delivering the news and speaking their opinions to an even wider audience.

"So, what do you say?" asked Edge.

"It's a wonderful offer you've made to us, Mr. Edge," admitted Lois. "I'll take it."

"Right on the money," exclaimed Jimmy. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Edge."

"Same here," Clark said agreeingly.

"Excellent," said Morgan Edge. "You all start next week, so get ready to pack and head over to our station."

Lois got up from her chair to shake hands with their new boss. "You've got it." She turns around to look at Perry. "Oh, and Perry; it was a pleasure to have been working with you. For all three of us."

"Yeah, yeah," grieved Perry. "You've all done well. Now go; go kick some ass at GC, why don't ya?"

* * *

**Batcave:**

The Batwing burst through the waterfall, leading it inside of the Batcave, as the jet slowly descends back down on a platform. The engines shut down, and the cockpit opens up, with Batman jumping out of the plane, as he begins to walk back to his Bat-Computer. Alfred is there to greet his Master.

"Welcome home, Master Bruce," greeted Alfred, with a plate in his hand. "I've prepared you your lunch. It's a turkey sandwich."

"Thanks, Alfred," Bruce said, pulling his cowl down, taking the plate with the sandwich and chips on it and sat down in his chair to begin work on the Batcomputer.

"Anything in particular happen today?" Alfred asked.

"Helped defeat a crazy strong-arm alien in Metropolis with Clark and Diana," nonchalantly answered Bruce. "He went on about how he will bid his master's wishes. He had something with him too." Bruce pulled out the grey rectangular box Mantis possessed. "It's a device that opened up a portal. Where to I don't know. I'm going to study it."

"If you insist." Alfred left. Bruce took a bite out of his sandwich and then grabbed both ends of the box to find it opened up very easily. He inspected inside of the box, and was baffled by the intricate engineering of the box.

"This is unlike anything I've seen," commented Bruce. Suddenly, he was being called up by his business partner over at Wayne Industries; Lucius Fox.

"_You there, Bruce?" _asked Lucius Fox from the speakers of the computer.

"I'm here, Fox," Bruce confirmed. "What do you need?"

"_I need you to come to Wayne Industries for a moment,"_ said Fox. _"There's something that's happened to the supplies."_

"I'll be right over, Lucius."

* * *

**Washington, D.C.:**

Diana has returned back home with groceries in her arms. She scurries into the kitchen to sort her food into the fridge, when her cellphone rings in her back pocket. She pulls her phone out and checks to see who is calling her. The Caller ID shows a picture of a man in his thirties, with ginger hair and a scruffy beard. It is Owen. She picks up the number and holds her phone up against her ear, as she continues to put back groceries. "Hey, Owen," said Diana.

"_Hi, Diana,"_ Owen spoke back through the speakerphone. _"How's your morning been?"_

"Simple," she replied back. "I just went to do some errands around town."

_"That's great. Yeah, I had to do some business stuff at work."_

"I thought you said you worked at home."

"_I do, but I needed to go to work today for a specific reason."_

"Ah, I see. You excited for our dinner and concert next week?"

"_I'm __**astounded. **__I can't wait to spend more time with you. And I can't wait for you to meet my friends in the band."_

"You've got backstage passes, too?"

"_For free, as well. Like I said, I know the __**Forever People**__ personally; their manager and I are very good friends, so I'm excited to meet up with them again."_

"Well, you certainly have your way of getting things, don't you?"

"_Don't we all? Anyways, I have to go now. Nice talking to you. See you soon."_

"You too… bye, Owen."

* * *

**Wayne Enterprise; Gotham City:**

Lucius Fox, business partner of Bruce Wayne, stands in the basement of the building, where an assortment of prototypes and finished products lay underneath dwelling until Bruce needs a piece of tech for "personal purposes". When the elevator door opens up and Bruce Wayne walks out of it, Fox turned around and shakes Bruce's hand. "Welcome, Mr. Wayne," greeted Lucius. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Always a pleasure, Lucius," said Bruce. "Now what is it you wanted to show me?"

They started walking through the room, passing by the priceless technology. "Around last week, I've been noticing that some of our tech is missing," explained Lucius. "Now, originally, I thought that someone had simply purchased them from us, but when I tried to look through the database, I found that none of the missing items were even **bought.**"

"What, are you saying that our tech is just **disappearing?**" joked Bruce.

"It's hard to believe, but yes."

"What's been stolen from us?"

"About eight items," said Lucius. "Each night, a piece of tech disappears from us, and we have no clue where it's gone."

"How's that possible? All of the items in here have a tracer lock attached to them."

"I've tried to check the signals, but it seems like the signal gets lost somewhere near the docks. I was only lucky to find out where they went only this morning."

"You think that there might be a thief that's been stealing our tech?"

"I've thought of that, but there's no way they wouldn't have gotten away with it. Cameras all around the room."

"Maybe they're invisible."

"Maybe, but even then, infrared is built into the cameras, so it would be able to detect the heat signatures. I don't know…"

"Hm… I'll investigate in this, Lucius. Don't you worry…"

* * *

**Things have just begun for our trio of heroes! Though they have faced what seemed to be a simple threat, they have no idea what's about to come next for them! Check back next issue where we meet the Intergang, and the Forever People!**


	2. Intergang Part 2

**Trinity Issue 2**

**The Fourth World Saga Part 2**

"**Intergang" Part 2 of 3**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

"_Where there is good, there is evil. Where there is a paradise built to be looked upon as the destination for all mortals to achieve, there is an opposite of that paradise… a hell that spews nothing but hate and misery. Like the gods and the myths before us, we stand at the crossroad. Eternally at war, forever and ever… if only it could end…"_

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Wayne Enterprise Basement:**

After a week of studying the footage and his only lead being that a small source of light shines out at select spots where his technology is being stolen from, Bruce can now take matters into his own hands. He is sitting up top on a metal bar high above the room. Built within the cowl was a video camera, along with built in infrared and night vision, that he was using to record the whole deal, and a small mic that was able to focus specifically on the people talking down below. When the deal goes further in, he'll get the drop on them.

Luckily, because of the infrared and night vision built inside his cowl, he was able to see the large swirling portal of red and yellow open up behind the piece of tech. Two men step out of the portal and immediately grab the tech. Before they could re enter the portal, they were stopped by a swoop of a batarang that knocked them both down. Batman jumped down from the pole to land on the ground at the spot where the scene of the crime is happening. The two thugs immediately get back up, reluctant, rather than fleeing the scene and getting back into the portal, they fight. The first thug throws a punch at Batman, but he quickly dodges the attack. With the thug now opened, Batman elbows him in the stomach and pulls his head down to his knee, socking him in the chin, and knocking him back into a crate. The other thug wises up and begins to flee into the portal, but Batman, as quickly as he can, pulls out his Batclaw and shoots it out at the fleeing thug, attaching to his shirt, and he pulled him in towards him, punching him down. Spitting out blood and a broken tooth, Batman pulled the thug back up and smashed him up against the wall of stacked crates.

Batman scolds at him. "I'll give you **one chance, **punk. Why have you been stealing Wayne Technology?" demanded Batman.

The Thug, scared at first, quickly grew a grin at Batman. "I'll never tell **you, **Batman," said the thug. "You think I'm stupid enough to tell you what I know- Euaggghh!"

His index and middle finger broke under the pressure Batman was giving it on with little ease. The thug screamed in agony. "Your ring finger and pinkie next if you don't tell me **what** you're doing with this tech."

"... I can deal with the pain... Soon I won't ever have to feel pain again."

"What makes you think that way?"

"... Come say that to me… when you witness the red skies and the fire burning across the land…" The thug passed out. Batman looked down to see that he had a small metal box clipped onto his belt. He pulled the device off and evaluated it, recognizing what it is. "**Another **one of those boxes…" he uttered. Bruce pressed a button on the box, and the portal closed. Batman placed the box aside, and he pulled out some cuffs to apprehend the two thugs. "I'll leave you two for the Police," he said to them. And on that note, he left.

* * *

**Global Communications HQ; Metropolis: **

An excited Jimmy Olsen burst open the doors leading into the main floor of the Global Communications headquarters where their network is stationed. Lois follows behind him, and Clark follows Lois, as they both look out, astounded by the location they're seeing. Jimmy especially, is blown away by the place, to the point where he is nerdgasming at every little thing he sees, especially with the cameras. "Oh man!" he expresses. "Lois, Clark, look! They have Fix System 1080p 35mm cameras! They're one of the best on the market! Oh I can't **wait **to handle one of these!"

"Your enthusiasm astounds me, Jimmy," commented Clark. "You don't seem the least bit disappointed to leave the Daily Planet."

"I'm just so overwhelmed, that's all. Of course I'm sad to say goodbye to the Planet, but hey, this is a step up in all of our careers, right? Why not embrace our new jobs!"

"Good point," said Lois, who pulled out almost five pages dedicated to explaining the program she will be hosting. "I've mapped out everything I want my segments to be; according to Edge, we have about 30 minutes dedicated to us, so, I'll pick a topic, and we'll come up with the story of the week from there. Sound like a plan?"

"Works for me," said Clark.

"Same here, Lois!"

"Now, the only thing I couldn't think of was a name for our segment… any ideas?"

"How about… **Around the Universe**, with Lois Lane?"

"It's a start. I like where that's going, though. Keep thinking of stuff, Jimmy."

"Will do!"

Their presence attracted the attention of Morgan Edge, who noticed them talking, and called them over to him. The three walked over to Morgan Edge to shake hands with him. "Welcome to our station, you three," said Edge. "Hope everything is up to standards."

"The place is great, Morgan," Lois complemented. "It's no Daily Planet, but it'll manage."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. Here, I want you guys to meet someone." Morgan called over a man, looks to be in his 40s, with big ginger hair that was combed back and grey hairlines on the side of his head, wearing a grey suit and red tie, a signature for him. He came over to Morgan. "Guys, I'm pleased for you to meet my **top **anchor for the channel. **G. Gordon Godfrey.**"

The three shook hands with Godfrey. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Godfrey," greeted Lois.

"Likewise. I'm glad you all decided to join us and our staff here at Global Communications."

"The offer came up, and we couldn't say no to it," spoke Clark.

"Flattering. I'm **exquisitely **excited to see what you three have to offer here on GCN. My segment starts in a minute, so I must go. See you around." Gordon left to return to his news seat at the set, while the makeup crew ply on the makeup before airing.

"Stick around, you three," said Edge. "I think you'll enjoy what he has to offer."

As the clock ticked down, the assistant director called it live time, and now the segment was about to begin. Near them, they could see what the segment looks like on a television screen as it's being broadcast, with the inclusions of the music, intro and fancy graphics to go along. Then, the segment began.

"Goooooooooood morning, viewers of GCN!" introduced Godfrey. "I, as always, am your host, G. Gordon Godfrey! Today, we start a new crusade across the world. Something that has resurfaced to modern days and is an issue everyone has to deal with; **Superheroes.**"

"Oh, great…" whispered Clark.

"Contrary to what most of the American people think, I am personally not a **fan **of these so called heroes. Sure, they may do good things; save lives, beat up super villains and all that other nonsense they do. And to be honest, I have no problems with them doing those things. After all, **that's what heroes do!** No, my main quarrel with heroes is that now that we've gotten to know more about these heroes, and their stance in our culture has been made… have they gotten **unheroic**?"

Jimmy was on the verge of lashing out at Godfrey, but Clark held him back. Clark, compelled to hear what Gordon had to say, listens on him as he continues. Lois was continuously rolling her eyes throughout his segment.

"What do I mean when I say they have become **unheroic**, you may ask? Well, as they've elevated to being **more **than just celebrities, they've now become **celebrities. **And I can only put the sole blame on one thing and **one **thing only… **The Justice League.**"

Beside him, a screen began showing clips of the Justice League in action. All of them are in the middle of stopping Starro from consuming London. "This is recent footage from the Justice League's fight against that weird mind controlling Starfish that they had to deal with yet again!" Then he began to air footage of the Green Lantern cutting a tentacle off Starro and landing in the middle of a street. Green Lantern then comes down and sees a swarm of fangirls comfort him. He makes an attempt to sign some autographs before having to leave again. "Do you **see **that? The Green Lantern, of all people, stopped to sign autographs, when there's a giant starfish consuming London! Not to mention he arrogantly cut the tentacle off and not do something to cause **less **damage by softening the blow!"

"_Goddamnit, Hal…" _thought an embarrassed Clark.

"This is just one of **many **instances on the battlefield that these Justice Leaguers have done. Oh, and don't get me **started **on how the Justice League Corporation is using the success of the team to milk it out to no end. T-Shirts, Toys, Video Games, Food Items, Sponsorship left and right! How is this benefiting the heroes in any way? Do they get **paid **to do this hero stuff?"

Gordon sits back down. At this point, Clark is not focusing on Gordon on the set, but rather on the Monitor that he can see a few feet away. "These are the questions I ask myself every day on this topic. Ever since the JLA disbanded and reformed into being independent from the US Government, they have taken on a new life, and it is hurting the meaning of being a superhero. Before I go, I want to ask my viewers a question… Do you think that this kind of behavior is **good **for the heroes, and shows them in a positive light… Or a negative one…"

Suddenly, Clark could notice something pop up in front of Gordon's face on the monitor. It wasn't very big, just covering some of his head, and it was barely noticeable, but Clark's keen eye could see it as clear as day. It looked to be of an alien symbol, like a variation of the Greek letter of Alpha, but it's been mangled, and numbers and equations circled around the letter. This gave Clark bad vibes all around. Clark looked back at the set to see the ending call for the segment.

"See you all tomorrow, as we continue to discuss the superhero problem that we are facing. Have a good day, viewers." The bell rung and they were no longer live. Clark glanced over at Lois and Jimmy, and their faces were pure red, full of rage at Gordon. Morgan Edge inched towards them. "He's a hoot, isn't he?" he cheerfully asked.

"Yeah. A hoot he is indeed…" Lois said through her teeth. Morgan Edge left them be, as Clark still thought about the symbol he could see on the screen. Lois calmed down a little bit and looked up at Clark. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You look like as you've seen a **ghost.**"

"I… it's nothing, Lois, really."

Lois trusted Clark's word. "Man, if I ever saw more of a pompous person in my life, it's Gordon Godfrey… I'm gonna be reworking the show a little bit if that's ok with you, Clark."

"I guess. What's it gonna be about now?"

"I wanna upstage G. Gordon Loudmouth and instead talk about a show that puts the positive side of Superheroes, instead of how he ridiculed you and your friends on the news."

"I'm ok with that."

"Good. I'm going to write our first segment today." Lois began to rub her palms maniacally. "Oh-h-h-h-h-hoooo, this is gonna be **good**…"

* * *

**Johanne's All in One; Washington, D.C.:**

Like what it says on the title, Johanne's All in One serves all kinds of foods; Italian, Greek, Asian, even a simple American Burger; you name it, they have it, and more. It quickly became the hotspot restaurant for people from diverse origins. It's Diana's favorite place to go for that exact reason.

It's about six o'clock, and Diana is already seated at her table, waiting for her boyfriend to come. She checks her phone to see if he left a text saying if he was on his way, but there was nothing. Diana continued to wait for her date to arrive, as her waitress arrived with a bottle of champagne. Soon enough, her date had arrived, fixing his ginger hair and fixing up his red button up shirt. He took his seat opposite of Diana. "Sorry that I'm late, Diana," he said. "I had work that took longer than usual to complete."

"It's fine, Owen," assured Diana. "You're here now, so let's enjoy a great dinner and concert."

"Right on that." Owen poured himself a glass of champagne, and did so for Diana, who thanked him for his kindness. "It's almost a **month** we've been dating," pointed out Owen.

"You say that like it's something special," said Diana.

"Probably because I can never keep a relationship going for a full month. Work always gets in the way, and my dates usually end up staging me for it."

"You must be a busy man," joked Diana.

"**Just **a little bit, yeah." They laughed. "So I want to ask… where are you from? What's your backstory?"

Diana was caught off guard from that question. She knew if he told him the real truth about being an Amazonian superhero, her date would be baffled. Instead, she found a way to keep her story vague enough that it still made sense. "My parents were from Greece," started Diana. "They had immigrated to America in the seventies, just before I was born. But once I was born, my father left my mother, so she was left to raise me, along with a friend of hers. I was secluded, for the most part. I had gone to an all girls private school for the majority of my life. After a while, I had gotten tired of my sheltering, and once I was a fully-fledged adult, I left that life behind, and moved her in Washington. So far, my life's been much better now that I am able to experience the world in all its glory."

"I had something similar to me happen too," said Owen. "I was adopted when I was very young. Apparently, from what my new parents told me, my real ones had been abusers. They treated their older children like animals, and the time came that they took custody away from us. So they found a nice family for me to live with for now on. I never really got to know my real parents. I don't even know where they are, but from what I've been told… I would have **hated** them. So, looks like we've got parent problems it seems."

"Yes. I… that's unfortunate to hear, Owen. Having to be born to such awful people, like many other children in this world."

"Trust me, Diana. They're **worse **than any other parent out there now." He took a sip of his drink. "But I'm glad I didn't get to know them. You said you were from Greece, right?"

"My parents were, but you might as well call me full blown Greek if you see my house."

"I hear this place has some **excellent **Greek food. I haven't tried it yet."

"Oh, it's excellent, alright…"

* * *

**The Griffin Theater:**

The concert was about to start, and Diana and Owen had made their way to the bottom row, where most of the crowd was cluttered around. The two of them were tall, so they had no issues of seeing the stage. Owen leaned into Diana. "You're going to **love **these guys," said Owen.

The staged cleared away. The lights in the room dimmed, as the stage lights were off. Then, purple lights spun around the stage, building up to the entrance of the band. A song was playing in the background. Then, with wondrous explosion of light and smoke, the Forever People appeared on stage with their respective instruments. The lead singer, Mark Moonrider, pumped his fist in the air, with the microphone in his other hand.

"What's up, Washington, D.C. can you hear me?!" Moonrider said, followed by a thunder of screams from the audience. "We are the **Forever People**! Vykin shredding on guitar, Big Bear on the bass, Beautiful Dreamer playing the keyboard, and my man Serifan smacking on the drums! **Are you ready to ROCK?!**" followed by even louder screams. "Then let's rock!"

* * *

The concert was over, and Diana and Owen were now backstage to meet up with the band. Diana was blown away by their performance. There was no definite genre Diana could label them as; they had a mix of everything in their music, but their songs blew Diana away. She was excited to meet the Forever People. Owen approached the Break Room, knocking on the door. It opens up to reveal Drake, the Forever People's manager. "Owen!" said Drake as he and Owen embrace in a manly hug. "S'good to see you again, man. How's it been?"

"Fine. The jobs still keeping me active, as always. I brought a lovely friend along with me. Mind if we talk with the other guys?"

"No problem. Come in." Drake allowed Owen and Diana into the room, where the Forever People were all relaxing on couches and chairs, drinking soft drinks and talking about old stories they had. Drake then asked for their attention. "Listen up, folks!" said Drake. "An old friend of ours came to visit."

All of the Forever People jumped out of their seats and scrambled around Owen, giving him hugs, even kisses, all glad that their old friend has returned. "Looks like you're good friends with them," said Diana.

"I told you I knew these guys well," replied Owen.

"Oh, man, It's great to see you again, man!" cried Big Bear, patting his friend on the back.

"Were you in the crowd tonight, Ori- Owen?" stumbled Serifan.

"That I was," answered Owen. "Diana was my date tonight, and when I found out you guys were gonna be performing here, I couldn't pass it up. She loved you guys, by the way."

"I did," assured Diana. "Your music was excellent."

"Well, I'm glad you like our stuff," said Mark Moonrider.

"How long have you been touring?" asked Owen.

"Just for a few days," said Beautiful Dreamer. "We started up in New England and we're making our way across the country. **Then **we'll be going global and performing across the world."

"After that, we'll be starting to make a new album," added Vykin. "We've already got tons of ideas of songs in our heads."

"Can't wait to hear them," said Owen.

"You're **damn **right about that, old buddy!" burst Big Bear.

"Ok, Bear, calm down," said Mark Moonrider. "Hey, since you liked our music so much, would you like to have one of our albums?"

"Sure," said Diana. Beautiful Dreamer dug through a bag and pulled out one of their newer albums, called _The Lucid Dreamers._ "Thanks."

"Anytime," smiled Beautiful Dreamer.

"Well, we best be heading home, it's getting late. Plus, you need to get yourselves ready to hit the road tomorrow."

"See ya later, Owen! It was nice to meet you Diana!" said Beautiful Dreamer.

"Safe travels!" said Drake.

"Likewise!" replied back Owen.

* * *

**Metropolis: **

Superman flew through the night sky high above the streets of Metropolis, minding his own business, watching for any onset crime that may be occurring in the city. Suddenly, his earpiece notified him of an incoming call, so Superman pressed the button on the small earpiece. "This is Superman."

"_Clark, I need your assistance," _boldly asked Batman through the call.

"What's up?"

"_You remember when we fought Mantis last week and I took in the box he was using to try to escape?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well I found another one, here in Gotham. Two thugs have been assisting in stealing Wayne Tech by creating portals and pulling them inside of it. I managed to take down the two suspects and one of them had an identical box as the one Mantis used."_

"Hm… that's strange. You think there might be a connection to the two?"

"_Not sure. I've managed to study the box and I found out after reverse engineering the device, which we can track where this kind of tech could be located. I've already implemented the tracking device in the Batcomputer, so we can detect where in the world someone has another one of these boxes… something just popped up."_

"What is it?"

"_There's a signal coming from Washington, D.C.. Somewhere in that city there's another one of these boxes."_

"Think we should bring Diana into this?"

"_She's having her date with that Owen person, remember?"_

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"_We can take care of this. If all else fails, we'll call Diana for help. I'm already on route to D.C.. You should too."_

"Got it. See you there, Bruce."

Superman then turned his trajectory around as he started to fly the opposite way, heading to Washington, D.C….

* * *

**Batman and Superman are on the case! What will they encounter when they find another one of those boxes? How will Diana's date night end? What secrets will be revealed in the next part of The Fourth World Saga? Follow this story to find out when the next chapter hits! Favorite this story, and leave a review as well! The Fourth World Saga is only just beginning!**


End file.
